Naruto's 25 year old Reunion
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Naruto is back in Konoha, now 25 years old. He's come here for the reunion to see how his old pals are doing. how much has the rookie 9 changed? MANY SURPRISES.
1. Chapter 1 Let it begin

**I have a million story ideas, and yet, they never show up on paper…maybe I should actually try to type some of them.**

**Anyway, read my latest Naruto fic. **

**Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, this is what will happen in the future…**

Naruto's Konoha Reunion

The notice tacked on the wall read "KONOHA'S NINJA REUNION." It pointed to a door and many grown ninja were entering it.

Welcome to the year, 2016…the year in which Naruto and his former genin gang are 25 years old…

There had been a notice where everyone who were formal Konoha ninja, now 25, are welcomed to come for a 10 year reunion. To see how their past teammates and friends are doing and to show off who was Hokage and who was still a genin.

Naruto arrived in Konoha pretty late. He was officially still a genin…but that's because he was training in the Stone Village for awhile.

Naruto, is 25 years old…that seems odd, yet he is still a prank pulling pervert (he inherited his perverted traits from Jiraiya.

He wondered around Konoha, with his map, trying to figure out where the reunion was. His dream still remains to be Hokage, and his lifelong crush still remains Sakura.

"The Academy…" Naruto read off the map. "Oh yea, that was…"

Naruto's head tilted and he discovered he was lost.

(At The Reunion)

Hundreds of Konoha ninja were gathered. Some remained in Konoha and some left the village but came back especially for this reunion.

One of them was Sakura…

Sakura had become a special medic ninja, assistant of Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade (who quite hardly to believe was still Hokage after 10 years) She had kept her pink hair short and is training several other students to be medics, being of the best medics around.

Sakura smiled as she walked around the academy grounds, looking at all the ninja, who were celebrating their reunion and crying tears of joy. Old rivalries glared at each other and many others fooled around.

_Hmm…_ Sakura chuckled. _I don't seem to recognize anyone I know…_

But when she turned around, she stood face to face with her old rival…

Yamanaka Ino.

Ino's hair had grown long, her outfit changed. She now bears a Konoha vest, proudly a Chuunin, an academy instructor. Though quite not a jonin yet, she continues to charm the kids of the academy.

"Ino…" Sakura said, her eyes widened. Ino turned around and saw Sakura at the same time.

For a while, they both stared at each other, too surprised for words…

But then, Ino started laughing and Sakura smiled as well. They ran up to each other and shook hands, embracing as long gone friends (or rivals? I don't know, girl's minds are complicated…even though I am a girl…)

Sakura smirked. "Still a Chuunin?"

Ino grinned. "A medic ninja?"

They laughed. Even though you hated someone for almost 10 years, you would be happy to see them again…

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the academy, where the academy students were still taking finals. The class was a bit rowdy and Ino stood proudly before them, as their teacher.

"This is my class." Ino explained to Sakura. "I'm still teaching them chakra control basics." The students looked up and exclaimed, "INO-SENSEI!"

Ino smiled and held up a hand. "Back to work, everyone."

Sakura nodded clearly impressed at Ino's blind ability to tame kids.

"Oh, I gotta go outside. Tsunade-sama gave me the task of watching over the crowd." Sakura said, turning around the leave the classroom. She waved to Ino.

Ino smiled. "I gave some time to go with you…"

Outside, more people arrived…

And out of the midst, there was…LEE! And his team!

Sakura gasped and waved at Lee. They haven't seen each other for at least 6 months. What with him all busy training his team and Sakura under Tsunade's assistance.

Lee grinned and ran over to Sakura.

Lee was a jonin now, he bears a jonin vest and his outward appearance never changed. But he grew older and much more muscular. Other than that, he was still the clueless Lee everyone knew.

"Sakura-san!" Lee gasped. His little group of genin followed behind him.

"Oh my goodness. It's been so long." Sakura said. She rushed towards him.

Lee and Sakura embraced (not sexually, friendly) and pulled apart, as Sakura saw wondering eyes from the genin group of Lee's.

"Lee-sensei…is she your girlfriend?" one of the little girls asked.

Lee practically choked up his stomach.

Sakura waved her hands around with great denial, face red.

Ino, who followed behind, shook her head.

Lee finally managed to speak. "N-no!" _I wish…_he added mentally.

Sakura wiped her forehead and bent down to see the genin group. "Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. Can you guys call me Sakura-chan?"

The genin group stared at her like she was some dumbass trying to talk to a few 12 year old fully grown teenager ninja…

"Woman…don't talk to me like I'm 2." The tough looking boy said rudely.

Lee gasped with great disappointment. "Sano! I don't like that attitude!"

The boy scoffed and turned away. Sakura just smirked. _Just like Sasuke when we were genin…_

Ino walked up to the two and crossed her arms. She stared at the tough kid named Sano and bent down to his head level, her arms still firmly crossed and said, "Yo kid, didn't your mom tell you to respect your elders?"

Sano winced and backed away slowly.

Sakura's face turned blue at Ino's…_daring _move. "How brave of Ino…" she said or rather, whispered to Lee who nodded slowly.

But before anyone could say anything else, a kunai knife flung right past Sano's head and propped on a tree was…

TENTEN.

Tenten's Chinese look changed too. Instead of some dopey outfit, she wore a sexy black fishnet outfit, revealing her cleavage and an arm sack that's black, on both arms. Her hair stayed frizzy, tossed up on her head into an adorable little bun where hair stuck loosely in all angles.

"Tenten-san?" Sakura asked, clearly surprised.

Tenten hopped off the tree without any effort and stood face to face with Sano. Sano looked down a bit nervous. Tenten started talking. "Sano! How many times have I told you not to insult anymore people?"

"78, in the counting…" Sano replied, without missing a beat. He looked ashamed of himself.

"And how many times did I have to ask you this question?" Tenten asked.

"78, in the counting." Sano said, glumly.

Sakura stared. "Tenten-san…you're treating him like he's your grandson or something…" she said, half joking. Notice the "half" part…

Tenten stared surprised at Sakura. "Well, he IS my son you know."

Sakura and Ino stared, wide mouthed and jaws, touching the ground.

"WHAT?" they screamed at Tenten. Lee didn't look surprised at all.

Tenten straightened out her shirt and nodded. "You didn't know?" She grabbed Sano by the ear and pulled him to her side. He yelped, but followed his mother's hand, obediently.

"WHO ARE YOU MARRIED TO?" Ino asked.

Suddenly, a flash of black crossed the trees. Then, a puff of smoke, and three ninja, all dressed in black appeared standing in front. The one in front was…

HYUUGA NEJI!

Sakura and Ino looked more surprised…well, you know the process. Jaw meets ground and ground meets jaw.

Tenten chuckled and walked sultrily to Neji and gave him a little peck on the mouth. Ino gasped while Sakura cringed…was Tenten seriously married to…Neji?

Tenten pulled Sano over to her side and told Neji about the whole story again, with him insulting Sakura…so on and so on.

Lee nodded while Tenten scolded him.

Sakura whispered into Lee's ears. "You knew about this?"

Lee nodded. "I am, in fact, their godfather."

Sakura and Ino looked shocked and hugged themselves. "GODFATHER?"

Lee nodded, proud. "I've been given the task of GODFATHER to both Sano and Kaoru!" He held up a thumbs up and posed, with the whole set of teeth shining and the sunset…

"Who's Kaoru?" Ino asked.

"Their second child." Lee replied, pointing a finger at Neji and Tenten.

Could there be anymore surprised left?

Neji and Tenten walked over to the trio, still discussing things. Tenten pushed Sano up to Sakura and said. "Apologize."

Sano looked at the weirded-out Sakura and said "sorry."

Sakura didn't know how to reply. So she just nodded and laughed a "…" laugh.

But Ino was the one to notice that they were both dressed in black. "Hey…are you guys a special corps. of ninja or something?"

Tenten looked at her outfit and nodded. She reached behind her and bought out a mask. An ANBU mask. "Neji and I are part of ANBU."

"ANBU?" Sakura asked, clearly impressed. She eyed Neji and scanned his new look.

Neji was indeed, much more handsome. His long, dark hair hung in the back, he wore it loose this time, not tied up like before. His eyes were still that dreamy gray color and his entire ANBU uniform was full of great hotness and Sakura figured out why Tenten married this hunk… (Whoa…too much description for hotness, isn't there?)

A little beeper rang noisily in Tenten's pocket. She got it out, flipped through it and said to Neji immediately, "Looks like unit 3 is waiting. Gotta run." She looked at Neji, hotly.

Neji smiled a little sly smile and said, "Understood, commander." Acting as though they were playing a game called "Sexy Commando"

They went their separate ways and soon, that left Lee, Sakura, Ino and the genin group behind.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "What was that about?"

Sano sighed. "Means they're gonna _make love_ when they both come home."

Sakura and Ino fell over. _Whoa, this kid knows way too much!_

Lee chuckled. "This lovebirds."

Sakura got up, still shocked and asked, "Sano-kun…how do you know that?"

Sano shrugged. "It's not hard to tell when their room is right next door."

Ino and Sakura both fell over again…

Could this reunion hold anymore surprises as more people came?

**End of Chapter…**

**That sex thing was great huh? But it's hard to imagine Hyuuga Neji doing it…need visuals anyone?...bats eyebrows**

**Sakura will continue to encounter more genin from before, and they'll all have their surprises to tell. I've already thought of one for Hinata and Chouji…hohoho…**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. CHOUJI OWNS EUROPE

**Ok, I know something went wrong in my last fic. Some smart aleck reminded me that Tenten and Neji had a kid (Sano) who's like, 12 years old. And since they're both 26 at the time, they had the child during the Chuunin exams, right?**

**Conclusion: Sano is a genius, after all, he is the descendent of a Hyuuga, so Sano is 10 years old. So Tenten and Neji gave birth at age 16…which is NOT during the Chuunin Exams. The reason they had a kid at age 16, was because they lost their virginity to each other while Lee and Gai weren't looking. Tenten got pregnant, married at age 17, after Sano was born as there you have it folks.**

**Oh, I'm not being rude by saying "smart aleck" I'm just saying, thanks for pointing out this mistake in my story…**

**Also, someone mentioned I made a lot of grammar and verb mistakes…-.-but that's ok for me…Chi thinks it's rather funny. **

Naruto Reunion Chapter 2.

Naruto wandered around, trying to find the Ninja Academy, but wound up at the base of a mountain instead, following his map.

He turned around and screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE FREAKIN' REUNION?"

(At the Academy)

After Neji and Tenten left to continue their top secret ANBU mission, Lee said goodbye to Sakura and Ino, and left with his genin group.

Sakura wiped her forehead, totally stunned by Tenten and Neji's news…

But she didn't know that things were about to get weirder…a LOT.

"Oh, hey." Ino said, staring at her wristwatch. "I gotta get back to teaching before they notice I'm gone." She waved goodbye to Sakura.

"Ok, see you, Ino!" Sakura smiled and waved, as Ino hurried into the classroom and more ninja came to the reunion.

Sakura walked around and suddenly spotted a familiar looking guy by the fountain surrounded by fan-girls. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to see…

CHOUJI!

Sakura gasped as she saw that Chouji had lost all his childhood fat and now, he was a big muscular man, with long hair blowing in the wind. All the fan-girls squealed and they all hugged him.

"Chouji?" Sakura squeaked in disbelief.

Chouji looked at the pink haired girl and paused.

He walked over to her and stared at her face, studying it…

"Saku—Saki…no, Sa-, Saku…" Chouji guess numerous times before Sakura discovered what he was doing.

"Sakura." Sakura said flatly.

"YES! Sakura!" Chouji snapped his fingers and laughed.

Sakura would have laughed too if she didn't think Chouji was an inconsiderate moron who's grown into a deluxe movie star/model after just 15 years…

"Well…seems like you've made some changes here and there…" Sakura surveying his body taking a closer look.

Chouji grinned and shooed away all the fan girls who were disappointed…

Sakura raised an eyebrow when one of them stuck a tongue out at her.

"Well, anyways, you're here for the reunion?" Sakura asked, broadly…dealing with another stud was not really on her list but since Tsunade-sama asked her to do so, let's not argue.

Chouji smiled and nodded. "Come here to see my old friends!"

Sakura smiled a weak smile. "Well, I didn't see Shikamaru yet, but Ino is inside at the academy."

Chouji smiled. "Yea…I heard that Ino is _still _a Chuunin."

"Oh? So are you a jonin now?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Chouji answered.

"?"

"I'm still a genin!" Chouii said, rubbing his long hair as his muscles gleamed in the sunlight.

"Uhwa..." Sakura squeaked…_ What a loser…_

But Chouji laughed. "I became a trillionaire after my big movie, so there's really no need to be a ninja."

Sakura's mouth gaped open. _Trillionaire? My paycheck doesn't even come close to 500 dollars a day!_

Chouji continued laughing and laughing while Sakura stood there, mouth open, impressed and in disbelief. His hair blew freely and every girl who passed the streets stopped to swoon at this hunk.

Sakura shook her head.

"You're a movie star?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. Made my hit movie in Europe!" Chouji said.

"Wow!" Sakura started. "You've been to EUROPE?"

Chouji laughed. "I OWN Europe."

Sakura stared in great disbelief and shock.

Chouji reached into his pocket and brought out a contract. "Here's my receipt."

Sakura fell over. The Chouji that was a great big fat lard belly, was now a great, hunk of muscular man candy that's made hit movies and OWNS his own continent? My, how times have changed.

Chouji put the receipt back into his pocket and smiled. "Well, off to go see Ino now!"

Sakura snapped back into reality. "Er—sure."

Chouji whistled and a helicopter circled overhead, wind blowing at him. Sakura stared…_he owns his own helicopter?_

Chouji stepped on the ladder that dropped down and gave Sakura and air kiss and the helicopter lifted into the direction of the academy which was really just 5 feet away from where they were standing. Well, I guess if YOU were a trillionaire, you'd hire a helicopter to fly you around…

_Show-off…_Sakura thought and straightened her outfit.

"Man, Naruto isn't here…" Sakura said, glancing around, after the helicopter took off.

Sakura turned to walk back to the academy and suddenly…

She spotted someone she recognized.

**End of chapter…**

**My updates are really short…**

**Oh well…off to watch more Naruto!**

**Lol lol…please review! I need more reviews. I figured out that if I wait like 2 days until I post an update, I get more reviews…so I'm holding the next chapter until I get some FREAKIN REVIEWS!**

**I'm really close to my sister, Chi, who's 2 years older. (14). so I'll be mentioning her name in a lot of my fanfiction fics, so get prepared.**

**Yesterday, I went to my school's orientation. (My school is Houston Middle) Chi is going to high school now so we had separate orientations. Hers is 2 days after mine, so she went to my school with me and we got seriously lost…**

**Eh, I'm not sure, but I was really late…and everyone was already gone from the gym, so the secretary person gave me my classroom number and we were suppose to go searching ourselves. And since my school is HUGE…and I've only been here for half a year, I don't know anywhere around here, so we wandered into the 8th grade hallways and we were like, "?" Chi got sooo mad after that day, she says I got her roped into coming and we got lost…**

**Anyways, we went to three different places until we found the classroom (courtesy of a certain janitor who gave us directions…) I burst into the classroom and everyone in the room was like, "…who are you?" and I was like, "eh, I'm late." And Chi was all out of breath and the teacher must have thought I was a nutcase.**

**The students in there were sooo amused of how we came in. Actually, we didn't know this classroom was full of people. I assumed the class was on a tour around the school already, and since I was late, I'd just wait there until they came back…**

**I wandered in there, arguing with Chi and came face to face with a bunch of strangers. They laughed, I thawed my eyes out, and Chi kicked me and yea…**

**I was humiliated. But I'm still supposed to go to Chi's orientation too…eeh, that'll be horrible considering I'm a middle schooler with a bunch of high schoolers. **

**Wow, this was one long sermon I typed…oh well.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Hooter's Girl?

**Some really lucky people on this site said their school starts a month later…**

**A MONTH? **

**Chi would have liked that. Seriously, if you're into Zoey101, Hannah Montana (lillyxoliver) and Suite life of Zack and Cody, check out her stories. PeriwinkleHorizon22…that's her penname. **

**I think I poisoned myself last night…**

**With Elmers White Out…**

**Long story…Chi and I painted out nails white last night and we sniffed it and it smelled really bad…I think I might be dead by tomorrow.**

Naruto's 25 year old reunion

After Sakura met Chouji and his multi-million dollar self…she saw someone she knew. The person had dark black hair and a slutty outfit.

Sakura approached her. _Maybe she was from Spanish class…_

But when the girl turned around, Sakura's jaw fell onto the ground.

"HINATA?" Sakura gaped. Hinata's hair was longer now, she wore mascara and dark make-up. Her outfit was very low-cut and very revealing.

Hinata smiled and patted Sakura on the back. "Oh man, Sakura! It's been so long!"

"IS THAT SAKE I SMELL ON YOUR BREATH?" Sakura demanded. Hinata drinks?

Hinata laughed and brushed her hair away. "Yea. Started drinking when I started stripping."

"STRIPPING?" Sakura asked. _That's very disturbing…_

Hinata shrugged. Since when did a shy sweet innocent little girl, turn into a freaky drunk stripper? "Yea, I thought it was pretty sweet."

"HYUUGA HINATA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE DRINKING!" Sakura scolded her like her mother. She crossed her arms. "THIS IS UNBELIVABLE!"

Hinata scoffed. "Everyone else does…" she muttered.

"ARE YOU USING A TONE WITH ME?" Sakura screeched.

"No…" Hinata said quietly.

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE MY FRIEND, YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Sakura scolded.

"Yes m'am." Hinata chuckled.

Sakura shook her head and cleared that strange conversation from her memory. "Eh…nevermind me…"

Hinata giggled. "Wow, Sakura. You've became so uptight."

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it.

"Loosen up, girlfriend." Hinata said, planting a hand on her shoulder. "Breath."

"Since when were you my therapist?" Sakura asked.

Hinata reached into her bag and retrieved a bottle of chilled sake. She raised it to her lips and took a swig.

"Hinata, you've changed." Sakura observed. "Since when were you so...?"

_Bitchy, corny, snotty, fake, gay, mentally challenged, slutty, inconsiderate, geeky, loser, wannabe, streaking, stripping, body-selling, tight-wade? _Sakura thought in her mind. But instead, she said, "…different?"

Hinata laughed. "Different? I should have done this years ago." She drank her sake.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come to this reunion…_Sakura thought. _I'm scarred for life…I mean; this moment probably takes ages off my life._

Hinata danced around and waved at some random people walking down the streets like a drunk bastard and swigged her sake every now and then.

"Is this how you live?" Sakura asked, wondering if stripping paid a lot…maybe she should go…uh, you know…check if there were any job applications?

"Hell yea." Hinata replied. "$500 a night. More than $1,000 on a _lucky _day, if y'know what I mean."

Sakura almost passed out.

"…Are you dating?" Sakura asked. _Maybe she's married with 10 kids…or worse, she's pregnant with 20 kids at once…_

"I'm not sure…" Hinata said and took out a little black book. "Well, tonight I'm booked with a guy named Bob. Tomorrow, I'm booked with Bill."

"YOU BOOK YOUR DATES?" Sakura asked. _What's your secret? _She added mentally.

"Well, they're all basically one night stands." Hinata said flatly, drinking her sake.

"…and you're covered?" Sakura asked, referring to condoms and birth control pills…

"Who covers?" Hinata giggled like a maniac. She turned around to leave, but before going, she slipped a business card into Sakura's hand.

"I'm on at 9:30 on MTV." Hinata said. "If you like my work, tell your friends." (she's referring to stripping)

Sakura's eyes almost dropped out of her eye sockets.

With that, Hinata briskly left the conversation and bumped into several poles, trying to maintain her balance. Sake is dangerous stuff…

Sakura breathed in and out, she tried to clear that indecent moment out of her mind and cleanse the bad vibes she got. Karma…

**End of chapter**

**MY GOD, THAT WAS ONE LAME CHAPTER. I WISH I COULD HAVE ELABORATED MORE. HINATA'S LIFE WAS VAGUE! VAGUE! VAGUE! VAGUE!**

**NOOOOO…WHY DO I DO SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS? **

**It's like 9:50…almost sleepy sleepy time. Chi is in the loft, with the laptop. She's online on MySpace. I was bothering her earlier around dinner time and she got mad and carried the laptop into the loft so I wouldn't bother her. yea right…**


	4. Kiba's sexual issues

**My friends and I took our pictures yesterday on picture day.**

**I wore what I really usually wore. But this time, a denim miniskirt, black metallic boots with all those annoying chains, purposely ripped up black stripped stockings, my hair clipped up, long silver earrings and of course, my treasured, SPAGHETTI TOP FISHNET SHIRT!**

**(I am NOT Goth) I just felt very…black that day.**

**Our English teacher assigned us an annoying novel to read about World War 2…as if I didn't already learn enough for the last 2 years. It's so complicated, always about the history and it's ZZZ…it's called Farewell to Manzanar. What the fuck was this author thinking when she wrote it?**

Naruto 25 year old Reunion

After that disturbing episode of Hinata's little return, Sakura was sure she wanted to run straight back home. But unfortunately, she had the promising duty of looking after this reunion.

Sakura decided to hang around inside the academy where she was SURE she was going to be safe for the time being. This reunion takes years off your life.

Some students who came here to this reunion with their parents were here, jumping around and goofing off. Sakura could hear the distant shouting of Ino's voice scolding some students. She smiled and walked down the halls.

Coming across a room, Sakura saw someone she THOUGHT looked familiar.

Sakura paused and swooped her head into the room to see who it was. There was a grown up person dressed in a grey sweatshirt and whose hair was grown to their shoulders.

Sakura turned around, prepared to leave before an image appeared in her head. This person in the room looked awkwardly familiar.

"Um…" Sakura began softly. "Are you…"

The person in the room turned around.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground.

It was KIBA.

But that wasn't what surprised her.

Kiba was…a WOMAN!

That's right. Instead of a grey jacket like he wore when he was a genin, he was wearing a revealing low-cut grey TANK-TOP. In fact, Kiba had the lipstick on too with eyeliner and foundation.

Um…lesbian?

"Ki--…" Sakura stuttered barely managing fishing out his name. "You—Uh…"

Kiba gasped. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

He ran and hugged Sakura who brushed him off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Sakura hollered, eyes watering.

Kiba looked down at his/her outfit and looked back at Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"THAT!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. "IT'S WOMAN CLOTHES!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh silly, I wear this all the time!"

Since when did Kiba dress like a girl all the time?

"YOU—I—WHAT?" Sakura cried.

"Well, I've discovered that dressing like a girl calms my nerves." Kiba explained. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a lip stick container and smeared the red stuff all over his lips.

Sakura cringed.

Kiba giggled.

"Um…ok…" Sakura said slowly. "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba whistled and Akamaru hopped out. But this time, he looked like a poodle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE POOR DEPRIVED ANIMAL?" Sakura cried and pointed at Akamaru who was dressed in a pink scarf and wearing a diamond collar.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned and scooped up Akamaru in his arms. "He's so handsome, isn't he?" Kiba cooed.

Sakura choked. "Hardly…" she managed to croak.

Kiba ignored Sakura and cuddled Akamaru.

"When did this all happen?" Sakura asked. "You, dressing like a girl…and Akamaru…"

"About a few months ago." Kiba replied. "Hinata showed me the light."

"HINATA?" Sakura asked. "What…isn't she a stripper now or something?"

"Yea…but she offered to give me a make-over." Kiba said.

"So she corrupted you?"

"I prefer using the word 'enlightenment'" Kiba corrected her.

Sakura slapped her forehead. There is nothing enlightening about this unless you're a poodle-loving lesbian that wants to date someone dressing in a grey tank-top and wears Gwen Stefani's signature lipstick.

My number is 863-2206.

"But does this mean you're…" Sakura paused. "gay?"

Kiba looked at her. "I suppose that's why I have dirty thoughts about Neji before…"

"OK, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Sakura held up her arms.

Kiba laughed and escorted Sakura out into the hallway.

"Um, hey…" Sakura said, turning her head towards him. "Have you seen Naruto? He's not here yet."

"Naruto!" Kiba answered. "God heavens, the last time I saw him was about 5 years ago!"

"oh…" Sakura said softly. "Well, I thought he'd come."

"He probably will. He needs to become Hokage someday." Kiba said.

Sakura nodded softly.

"Are you still a ninja?" she asked.

"Naw…quit about 2 years ago." Kiba said. He stroked Akamaru.

"Wow, I can't imagine. You and Chouji already quit." Sakura said. "Well of course, Chouji is a gazillionaire and why do you need to be a ninja when you're gay right?"

Kina nodded in agreement.

"It seems that you're doing well." Kiba said.

"Yea, I'm Tsunade-sama's special jonin medic." Sakura replied proudly. "Under training of course."

"I dated Hinata."

"WHAT?"

"Yea…I dated her."

"Aren't you gay?"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with girls."

"You're sick. You're like, part girl and part guy."

"…That's what 'gay' means."

"I mean, you like boys AND girls."

"Yea. I like boys, but I also like girls a bit."

"…You have successfully repeated what I just said…"

"Oh."

Sakura slapped her forehead (again) she was tired of this conversation and Naruto's tardiness was really starting to scare her. Had he died or something? They haven't stayed in contact for a long time. He also promised her that he'd come back to visit.

Sakura doesn't know this…but Naruto has one BIG secret in store.

**End of chapter.**

**Damn…this chapter took forever to be updated. That's mainly because I've been working on other stories too.**

**Anyways, R&R.**


	5. Hippie Activist

**Haha…it's been a while since I worked on this, neh? But I've already thought of what Naruto's "big secret" would be. Oogies. I can't wait.**

**I feel very depressed today. Even my guy friends, who are evil and heartless, are hovering, wondering if I'm alright and haven't contracted a deadly disease or something. Sigh…I have a whole list of horrible things ready to happen in 4 hours. **

Naruto Reunion (Ch 5)

Sakura had escaped a whole afternoon of misery…involving sensual couples, strippers and bi people. It was a bit scary, waiting to see how her other teammates had successes in life as well.

She walked outside to be greeted by a light breeze and some people romping around to greet their old cronies.

Sakura suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched and she walked around for a bit before someone abruptly pounced on her with great force as she was nearly knocked off her feet. The person was…

Shino?

"Uwah, Sakura-chan, you've grown!" The man bellowed loudly, in his suit and familiar black hair with those sunglasses.

Sakura sweat dropped and turned around, a shiver running up her spine to see Aburame Shino as a hippie.

_Oh my god, I think I busted a lung. _Sakura thought as Shino whipped back his black hair to reveal a rainbow afro and the sunglasses immediately changed into a multi-colored disco one with fake crystals embedded in them.

"Yo." He said, solemny, popping a "peace" sign with his hands.

Sakura shivered and twitched at the sight. A total happy Shino, who just popped a 'peace" sign. There are no surprises left in this world.

"S-S-S-S-S…" Sakura stuttered, waving a finger.

"Ora…" Shino replied, striking a feminine pose. "I thought you would still remember my name, Sakura-chan."

…

"It's SHII-NO-KUN!" Shino said cheerfully, spinning around on his toes.

"Ore…orra…" Sakura muttered. "Shino-san…"

"NOI NOI NOI, IT'S SHINO-_KUN**" **_He said, wagging a finger. "I am out with the "-san" and in with the "-kun"! It's more chic!"

Sakura blinked. There was no end to the way this day was going to end. By the time it was over, she would have been scarred and thoroughly traumatized for life.

"Shino-kun…" Sakura said, as though she still could not believe this. "Why are you so…colorful?"

Shino spun around twice. "That's such a wonderful story, Sakura-san! You see, Kiba-kun and HinHin-chan are now SOOOO happy, I thought 'WHY NOT?' and gave the whole hippy look a try! But doesn't it FIT me?? Like TOTALLY??"

Sakura stared as Shino's large hair as it poofed.

"You're…you're hair just poofed." She pointed. She got back onto her feet after being knocked over shortly.

"Yea. Isn't it great?" Shino popped out a portable mirror and tamed his hair a bit, then stuffed it back away. "I'm a whole new different person now!"

"T-that's great." Sakura replied, unable to think about what Shino does in his spare time now. "So…do you still collect bugs?"

"EEK." Shink screeched. "BUGS? You think someone like ME would EVER collect BUGS?"

Sakura's mouth gaped wide. "Uwah…but you used to like bugs!"

"And I still do!" he said. "I like butterflies and caterpillars and ladybugs and…"

_Somewhere else…_

…

Naruto had found himself at the midst of touring the village, eating ramen and even visiting the old training grounds. Everywhere he went, he found new people and some old friends, but he couldn't seem to site Sakura or Kakashi anywhere.

Then suddenly…

"Ora, Naruto!" A woman's voice shouted.

He turned to face the sunlight and saw Ino running down the hill to the half crowded training grounds. His darkish blonde hair fluttered more freely without the jagged spikes and he was muscular and grown. Naruto smiled at Ino. (He's hot)

Ino smirked. "Goodness, Naruto. You've certainly changed for the better. Starting with your new look."

"You've changed too, Ino." Naruto smiled along. "Brattier, vainer, fatter…"

Ino bonked him hard on the head. "…And as seen, looks like you haven't changed a BIT."

"Heh heh…" Naruto grinned goofily, clutching his head. "Well actually, I've been doing better. A lot better."

Ino raised her eyebrows. "Oh? In what way?"

Naruto chuckled and whispered into Ino's ear.

Her eyes grew like watermelons as she spluttered out, "WHAT??"

_Somewhere else…_

"Shino-kun, have you been in touch with Hinata and Kiba?" Sakura asked, over a cup of tea at a teahouse as a feel customers blankly stared at the strange guy with a rainbow fro and weird hippy clothes.

"Oh of course." He laughed. "I met Kiba-kun this morning and HinHin-chan shortly after. She looked hot."

_Ignore, ignore, ignore… _Sakura forced herself and sipped her tea.

"What about you, Sakrua-chan?" Shino asked. "I heard you're Hokage's special medic, neh? That's a great honor."

"It's a lot of work, but I like it." Sakura smiled.

"Have you seen Naruto-kun or Kakashi-sempai?" Shino asked.

"Oh…no." Sakura admitted. "They have yet to come. Maybe they're too busy?"

Shino laughed. "Ora ora, Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun was just in town this morning! I met him at the reservoir!" He bellowed out loud, while grooming his great big puff of hair.

Sakura almost spit out her tea. "R-r-really?? Naruto is IN Konoha? My god!..."

"Yea I know, he looks TERRIFIC!" Shino quoted. "Mature and grown!"

Sakura thought about it. She wondered if Naruto was as good looking as Sasuke now. But knowing him, his maturity level wouldn't have progressed at all. She opened her mouth to say a bit more about Naruto, but decided it would be nice to know what Shino was up to.

"So, Shino-kun, what do you do for a living?" Sakura questioned.

Shino laughed. He smoothed back his big afro, but it only bounced back. "I'm in an activist group called _THE NATIONAL P.O.O.P CLUB!" _he shouted with great dignity.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Poop?"

"_P.O.O.P: _Please Open Our People!!" Shino said.

Sakura's eyes went wider. "Please _OPEN _our people??"

"It means open to the people's hearts about what's right and what's wrong in life!" Shino explained. "We are doing many projects for humanity!"

"Oh." Sakura sighed with relief. Surgical practices with a group of strange hippies did sound a bit weird. This makes more sense. "What projects do you do?"

"We once stole a couple of jars of captured butterflies from kids who caught them and set them free!" Shino sounded proud. "We also found abandoned bikes at a lodge and gave them to poor kids!..." He paused. "…Although those bikes were locked and a few police arrived after we took them…hmm…a mystery."

Sakura's eyes grew wider. "…Some club. Sounds like you're doing more of a 'gather up some neighborhood cronies and make a club' kinda thing." _That bike thing sounded pretty illegal._

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shino bellowed loudly. "That is hardly the case, Sakrua-san! We are highly acknowledged by the village!"

Sakura tilted her head and a sweat drop appeared. _Hopefully in a legal sort of way… _She thought in her mind with several doubts.

"Oh, by the way…" Shino said. "Sorry to get back onto this topic, but it's about Naruto…" He paused and stared at Sakura blankly.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Naruto? What about him?"

Shino scratched his head and sighed. "Well, since I met him this morning briefly, he told me if I caught up with you that I wouldn't tell you his news before he does himself."

Sakura's heart beat. "He's got news?" _Hopefully something about Sasuke maybe?_

Shino smiled his cocky grin and nodded. "Yep. I'm not sure what it is, but he said it was a surprise."

_Oh yea. It'll be one hell of a surprise._

**End of chapter.**

**Ehmagosh. I haven't updated this story in forever. Sorry folks. It's a tad short. I'll do my best to update ALL MY stories.**

**I was watching a Lifetime report of Anna Nicole Smith. It was kinda sad that she died since she was really famous. **


	6. Bipolar Kakashi

**I'm sooo mad. I have too much work to do. Stupid maps and stupid teachers who are oblivious to the quantity of homework she gives us. Darn…**

**Sorry for the late update, but here you go.**

**Previously:**

_She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Naruto? What about him?"_

_Shino scratched his head and sighed. "Well, since I met him this morning briefly, he told me if I caught up with you that I wouldn't tell you his news before he does himself."_

_Sakura's heart beat. "He's got news?" Hopefully something about Sasuke maybe?_

_Shino smiled his cocky grin and nodded. "Yep. I'm not sure what it is, but he said it was a surprise."_

_Oh yea. It'll be one hell of a surprise._

…

Naruto's 25 Year Reunion Chapter 6

Sakura had just stepped out of the teahouse as Shino departed to go and bang—I mean _meet _Hinata again. After Shino told him that Naruto was looking for her, Sakura immediately set off to go and find him. It could involve Sasuke. She hadn't seen him in a while.

On the way there, Sakura saw an old beggar on the road with a cup in his hand.

Out of pity, she went over and dropped a few coins in and smiled. She began to walk away again but…

"Sakura?" the old beggar questioned.

Sakura halted to an abrupt stop. That was voice was familiar.

She turned around and her eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Indeed, the old beggar was dressed in ragged clothes and his silver hair all strewn and even his face dirty, even though there the mask still remained.

The old guy smiled. "Well, you actually remember me."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "I…"

Kakashi got up and dusted off his clothes and walked towards Sakura with a small smile.

"Yo."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura said, still in shock. "YO-YO-YOU'RE A BUM!"

"Yes, I am a bum." Kakashi smiled.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura hollered once more. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Yes, what happened to me, indeed?" Kakashi smiled.

"STOP SMILING." Sakura ordered. "This is not a funny situation. You have to explain why you're doing so poor."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "I thought you loosened up a bit after all these years. But guess not. Let's not rush things into detail. I am happy living like a bum! Instead, tell me about yourself!" He ushered Sakura and they began walking around the village.

"I…I'm a Chuunin." Sakura still couldn't believe Kakashi's state. "I'm…ah…working under Tsunade-sama…"

Kakashi suddenly burst into tears.

Sakura's eyes bugged out. "_KAKASHI-SENSEI??"_

"I'm miserable." He sobbed on. "I'm a miserable old coot!" He declared. "I'm bankrupt and have no life!"

Sakura ushered him into a corner of an alley to avoid an audience. "Kakashi-sensei, stop crying." She said softly. But it was in vain as the old guy bawled on harder and harder. Sakura was exasperated. _Was she the only one that had not changed?_

"I-I-I got _dumped…_" He cried on. "My life fell apart soon after as soon as I got _dumped…_they fired me from my job, I haven't trained in _years _and my _dog died._" He sobbed especially hard on the last part.

Sakura held up a hand. "Wait wait wait…your _dog died? _You mean _Poochie?? _How could Poochie ever die?" Sakura was upset. That dog was special to the whole team.

Kakashi sobbed. "I became a beggar since that was my last resort. I'm MISERABLE!" He grabbed Sakura by the shoulder. "Sakura, what should I _do??" _

Sakura could only pet his head and he continued crying.

"C'mon, I'll buy you an ice cream cone." She said at last.

"_How's an ice cream cone gonna help??" _Kakashi cried.

_5 Minutes later…_

"Wow, this ice cream really helps!" Kakashi declared and licked the cone with glee. Sakura stared hard at the man who was suddenly instantly cured by ice cream. Strange?

"So, um…" Sakura began. "Sorry about it all, but there's really nothing I can do."

Kakashi laughed. He waved his hand. "It's ok, it's ok! I was just being overdramatic back at the alley. I'm not really THAT miserable. Begging is pretty cool. No responsibilities, no chores no rent to pay. Life's a river!" He smiled.

Sakura could clobber him about now. _He's getting scarier than ever…_

Kakashi and Sakura turned a corner of the bend of the road.

Sakura turned to face Kakashi and sighed.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei…this is how far I go. I'm setting off to go and find Naruto. See you later." She smiled kindly.

Kakashi nodded eagerly. "Ok. Bye, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and turned to walk away but the distant thunder of footsteps was heard behind her as someone's footsteps became louder.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi cried again, running towards her.

"YOU AGAIN, YOU FREAK??" Sakura screamed as Kakashi bawled.

"I'M MISERABLE!" he cried with more drama than before. "I'M A MISERABLE OLD COOT! I'M BANKRUPT AND HAVE NO LIFE!"

Sakura was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with him but stopped and shoved him off.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"IT'S HORRIBLE, SAKURA, HORRIBLE!" he wailed. "MY GIRLFRIEND DUMPED ME AND MY DOG DIED!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You…just told me this…"

"IT'S HORRIBLE. I'M SOOOO SAD." Kakashi buried his eyes and began bawling them out.

"Look, I know things are tough right now, but don't get upset like this." Sakura comforted him. "You'll find a new girlfriend, get another dog and realize the world has so much more in store for you!"

Kakashi suddenly stopped crying. He peeked through his mask and smiled a tad.

"I'm not really THAT miserable. Begging is pretty cool. No responsibilities, no chores no rent to pay. Life's a river!" He said.

Sakura gritted her teeth and eyes bugged out. "GET A LIFE, FREAK! STOP TORTURING ME."

With a wave of fury, she ran off.

…

…

_Somewhere else…_

"Hey!" A young woman in a silky red robe called out to Naruto, who was in the tree, as handsome as ever.

"Yea, Fujiko?" He asked her.

"I thought this reunion would only last for a 4 hours. You've been here all day!" The woman, with her long black hair complained.

"Just a minute, Fujiko." Naruto said. "I haven't got the chance to meet Sakura-chan yet. I have to see her and Kakashi-sensei before I leave." He complained to the woman, who was a bit mad right then.

"Well hurry up." She scolded him. "You're spoiling our moods. I'm getting impatient."

Another woman, with light silver and tinted pink hair stepped from behind Fujiko. She was in her mid 20's and a beautiful person. Her grey robe fluttered freely in the wind.

"Let's hurry, Naruto-kun." She whispered softly in her angel-like voice.

Naruto smirked.

"I still have to tell her my _surprise." _Naruto smiled with a sly mist.

**An extremely short chapter, but that's alright.**

**The girl, Fujiko's identity will be made clear in the next chapter. Just wait for it, since I will take long writing it. So will "Haruhi" JUST WAIT! I promise you'll find out the ending in the next chapter and Naruto's belated secret. **

**It might be a sad ending. **

**Review please. **


	7. Avenger

**A/N: **I'm surprised. Very surprised some of your guesses were actually pretty accurate. But thus NO. I still have one surprise in store. Meh heh heh…

Naruto Reunion Ch 7 

…

**Last Chapter:**

"_Yea, Fujiko?" He asked her._

"_I thought this reunion would only last for a 4 hours. You've been here all day!" The woman, with her long black hair complained._

"_Just a minute, Fujiko." Naruto said. "I haven't got the chance to meet Sakura-chan yet. I have to see her and Kakashi-sensei before I leave." He complained to the woman, who was a bit mad right then._

"_Well hurry up." She scolded him. "You're spoiling our moods. I'm getting impatient."_

_Another woman, with light silver and tinted pink hair stepped from behind Fujiko. She was in her mid 20's and a beautiful person. Her grey robe fluttered freely in the wind._

"_Let's hurry, Naruto-kun." She whispered softly in her angel-like voice._

_Naruto smirked._

"_I still have to tell her my surprise." Naruto smiled with a sly mist._

**Now:**

Sakura made her way around town as the sunset began to fall upon Konoha. There was a void in her chest. She still hadn't met Naruto yet and he had some NEWS according to Shino. A sigh escaped her lips and she went into a dango shop to have dinner.

It was late of course. And she was hungry after all that wandering and shock about all these different people, it was good to get some dango right? Just a light snack.

Sakura settled herself in one of the small booths and placed her order when the waiter came. A tea cup was set for her and she poured herself some of the hot stuff to calm herself.

_People have really changed…_ Sakura thought as she sipped it. _I wonder what Naruto is up to. _

But before any other thought could pound her mind, a beautiful young girl maybe 12 years of age; stepped into the shop. She had long red hair and a red robe on. Her face looked stern but pretty at the same time.

Sakura stared. _Wow…what a beautiful person. _

The girl looked peculiar. She bore a kimono in Konoha. That must meant she came from outside the village. Many did today to attend the reunion. Sakura smiled. That girl must be with her family.

The girl with her almighty glory, stepped into the shop but suddenly…

The strange girl took a stumbling fall and was about to fall right into a customer when Sakura's speedy quick speed overtook her and caught her right before she was about to fall.

"Phew. You alright, miss?" Sakura asked the girl.

The black haired girl got up. "Whoa…thanks. You're quick." She pointed. "You're really fast."

Sakura laughed. "Yea, well I'm a shinobi in the village."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really? Cool! One of my family members is a ninja too. I think ninja arts are awesome."

Sakura smiled. "Would you like to sit?" She asked, pointing at the booth.

"Would I ever!" The boisterous girl laughed and sat down.

"You studying to be a ninja too?" Sakura questioned. She poured her new friend a cup of tea while the girl fiddled around.

"Kind of. I started studying 2 years ago so I'm not very good at all." The girl replied, sipping her tea. "I came here today with my family to attend the reunion but got hungry so left to explore myself." Her attitude was very proud but she seemed innocent and good-hearted.

"Is that so? They must be worried." Sakura said.

"Naw. They went to do other stuff. My dad got back from the village awhile ago but misses it so he's wandering around." She replied.

Sakura smiled. The innocence of the new ninja here was amazing. All these young ones studying to become braver and better people. It reminded her of when she was young along with Naruto and Sasuke. What fun they had. But what hardships they had to endure as young shinobi that would one day lead their generation…

Sakura shook her head and snapped out of the daydream. "Your name, miss?"

The black haired, red robed, boisterous girl grinned.

"Fujiko. Uzumaki Fujiko."

Somewhere Else… 

"Naruto-kun!" A women shouted.

Naruto turned his head. "Yea, Haruhi?" He asked, examining the new attractions built onto the village. "What is it?"

"We've lost track of Fujiko." Haruhi said, sighing. "She's run off again. Sometimes I don't understand how she and could be related."

Naruto laughed. "Naw, I can see the resemblance. But you're right, let's go look for her." He said and turned the other way, grabbing Haruhi's hand along. "Let's check the food shops first. She usually always goes there."

Back With Sakura… 

…

"U-Uzumaki?" Sakura almost spit out her tea.

Fujiko looked sort of surprised at Sakura's sudden behavior. "Sure. I mean, unless you're scared of it…" She looked at Sakura sort of strangely as if Sakura had just admitted she came from a Martian world.

Sakura smiled weakly as she wiped her mouth. "N-No. Actually, it just startled me. I have this former teammate who had the same surname." She admitted to Fujiko. "Of course, you could have the same last name…it's not that uncommon."

Fujiko nodded slowly. "Ah. Well, it is pretty normal I guess." She shrugged. "What's your surname, then? Maybe I know someone who has the same last name too." She giggled.

Sakura smiled. "Haruno. You can just call me Haruno if you like."

Fujiko smiled. "Sure thing. You can call me Uzumaki!"

Sakura laughed. "You're pretty boisterous. It reminds me of my old comrade actually. We were on the same team and he wouldn't calm down whenever we had a mission." She rolled her eyes.

Fujiko grinned. "That describes me alright."

"I'm sure."

Fujiko leaned against the table suddenly and smiled. "Hey, you're a medic nin, right?" her question stated looking at Sakura's ensemble that resembled so.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Then you must be pretty smart. You have any aliases?" Fujiko asked.

Sakura laughed. "They call me a Cherry Blossom medic."

But something was wrong. As soon as those very words escaped Sakura's mouth, Fujiko gasped, knocked over the table as she stood up and stared shocked by firm at Sakura. Sakura, who was surprised, stood up too.

"Fujiko-chan??" Sakura questioned. The rest of the shop began to murmer.

Suddenly, Fujiko's look became a more menacing and angry look. She clenched her fists.

"Cherry Blossom medic, eh?" Fujiko said, voice shaking with anger. "So _you're _her…"

Sakura looked stunned. "What? What's going on?" She asked.

Fujiko lifted her head and glared so menacingly at Sakura that it almost made her step backwards. The girl was no longer innocent looking, but surprisingly harsh and mean. It seems that this alias brings forth a bad event.

"Then _prepare to die, Konohagakure's Cherry Blossom medic!" _Came Fujiko's angry war cry. "_For today is the perish in the very hands of me, Uzumaki Fujiko!!" _And she lunged at Sakura, who stepped back and grasped Fujiko firmly.

Fujiko, who had drawn out a kunai from her concealed pocket booster squirmed in Sakura's hold. The whole shop had now started to gather and most left the store quickly to avoid any battle or violence that was going to engage if the two kunoichi were going to appoint to fighting in the restaurant.

"Fujiko-chan! Calm down, please!" Sakura hollered.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT EXCEPT FOR MY MOTHER!!" _Came the angry girl's frightening reply. She wrestled free of Sakura's grasp.

"_BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SINCE SHE DIED ON YOUR HANDS DIDN'T SHE?" _Fujiko screamed. "_FOR THAT, I SHALL KILL YOU!! I SWORE ON HER GRAVE!" _

Sakura looked shocked. "What??"

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU BITCH!! ADMIT IT!" _Fujiko shouted at Sakura, kunai hoisted to level Sakura's face. She gave a cry and began to run at her once again, kunai thrusted out at Sakura.

Sakura quickly disarmed Fujiko easily and grabbed her to dislevel any attacks.

"LET GO!" Fujiko cried. "LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" By this point, all the people in the shop were trying to stop the two of them but was shooed away by the look on Sakura's face that said please-let-me-handle-it.

"Fujiko-san…" Sakura said, voice shaking. "What are you talking about?"

Fujiko started crying. "You…you killed her!! My mother! In the tea village!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Th-that was an ORDER! That was a mission to execute the—" She suddenly let go of Fujiko when she realized the significance of the situation.

"--To execute the traitor…of the village…" Sakura finished, slowly but painfully.

Fujiko's eyes widened.

"T-Traitor…" Her kunai dropped to the ground. A brief pause. "M-my…mother."

Sakura held out her arms. "I'm so sorry, Fujiko-sa—"

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT A TRAITOR!" Fujiko cried angrily.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood…

Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto…

He was there…in all his glory. In all that breezy hair and those blue orbs. He looked fantastic but Sakura was stunned at all of this. Uzumaki. The two shared the same name. Does that mean?…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, stunned at what was going on. He looked at Fujiko. "Fujiko!! What is going on?"

"_Naruto??" _Sakura screeched in disbelief. "You know her??"

"FATHER!" Fujiko screamed. "THIS IS _SAKURA??!" _

"_Father?" _Sakura shouted.

"What is happening??" Naruto asked. Haruhi stared.

"What is going on??!" They all cried in unison.

End Chapter 

**E/N: **What _is _going on? It'll all be clear soon.

READ ON, SUPPORTERS! READ ON!


	8. Reintroduction

**A/N: **Wow, another long update. Happy Thanksgiving to all! I'm feeling pretty good right now and I want to try and work out a cool plot twist I have in mind. Also, on a more serious note:

To all the fuck-ups who've been giving me anonymous reviews about hating me because I don't write about this or that and that I like a certain pairing, you need to get a life. If you really don't like my stories, don't bother reading OR reviewing. I mean, SERIOUSLY!? Don't hate me cause your pairings are impossible and you're too much of a coward to put your email on there or sign in because you're afraid I'll tell you off.

Anyways, I still love all my reviewers. I'm not a mean person, I'm really not. I just can't tolerate really ignorant people.

Last Time:

_Suddenly, the door opened and there stood…_

_Naruto._

_Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto…_

_He was there…in all his glory. In all that breezy hair and those blue orbs. He looked fantastic but Sakura was stunned at all of this. Uzumaki. The two shared the same name. _

_Does that mean?…_

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, stunned at what was going on. He looked at Fujiko. _

"_Fujiko!! What is going on?"_

"_Naruto??" Sakura screeched in disbelief. "You know her??"_

"_FATHER!" Fujiko screamed. "THIS IS SAKURA??!" _

"_Father?" Sakura shouted._

"_What is happening??" Naruto asked. Haruhi stared._

"_What is going on??!" They all cried in unison._

**Naruto Reunion Ch 8**

There was utter silence in the teahouse. A small murmur ran through the wrecked scene and the shopkeeper walked up to Sakura and glared, tapping his feet impatiently at the party.

"Excuse me, but you've wrecked my shop!!" He hollered at Sakura and scoffed. "I wanna see some payment."

Sakura looked over at him, her eyes only slightly shifting from Naruto. Her expression was a bit dazed and face pale. "Oh-- I…" She couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

Another woman stepped forth. She had on a grey kimono and her hair was absolutely stunning. It was dark silver with little visible tints of pink. Her face was as smooth and pale as a china doll's and Sakura's eyes widened.

The woman smiled tenderly and bowed at Sakura calmly, then turned to face the shopkeeper. "Please let us pay, mister." The shopkeeper stared at her and flushed a bit but cleared his throat and nodded stiffly.

"Very well." He muttered and stalked away, leaving the rest of the people in the restaurant to murmur amongst themselves and walk about.

Sakura stared at the woman. "A--" Words were still stuck in her throat. "I…"

The woman smiled softly and bowed her head at Sakura. "Please forgive Fujiko, Haruno-san." The lady said with utmost respect. Sakura merely stared. Who was this beauty? Fujiko stared with red eyes and boiling veins.

"Haruhi-san!" Fujiko hollered, angry.

The grey haired lady responded by lifting her head and turning it slowly to face Fujiko who was panting now and crying.

She walked to Fujiko slowly and wrapped her arms around the girl. Fujiko responded by hugging her in reply and tears rolled down her cheeks as Naruto walked up to Fujiko and patted her shoulder, with deep understanding and empathy.

Sakura, who now stood alone while Naruto, Fujiko and the other women were embracing, felt left out. So much has changed and now she feels guilty for robbing them of their happiness. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who the grey haired woman was.

"Why don't we all sit down with some tea?" The grey haired woman asked with her soothing words.

_Moments later…_

Sakura was seated in the booth on one side of the seat. Naruto, Fujiko and the other woman were on the other. Cups of tea were set for each of them and a teapot on the table as well. No one spook as Sakura lifted the cup to her lips and sipped it gently.

"I truly am terribly sorry for what Fujiko-chan had caused." The young grey haired beauty said gently. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Haruhi. And I see you've already met Fujiko…" She stared at the girl who refused to look at anyone and eyes were still puffy and red.

Sakura smiled half heartedly. "No, really. It's no big deal." She said softly. She cleared her throat and replied again, "Nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura."

Fujiko still didn't say anything.

Naruto smiled at Sakura. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan." He said and smiled gently. Sakura's chest lightened a little. It was finally nice to see a familiar face again. One she always valued.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto." Sakura replied softly with a polite tone. "And your…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Your whole family…" A sudden pain ripped through her heart and she felt almost sad that her teammate had new loved ones.

Naruto and Haruhi both laughed. Sakura stared while Naruto waved a hand. "No actually, we're not. Fujiko IS my daughter but Haruhi and I aren't related." He smiled. "Actually… she's more like… a sister in law."

Sakura looked puzzled. "Sister in law? But you don't have any brothers."

Fujiko suddenly shot an angry glare at Sakura. "Shut up." She said firmly and angrily. "You know nothing about my family." It appeared as though she desperately wanted to scream and rip off Sakura's head, but she was fighting the urge.

"Fujiko!" Naruto scolded. Haruhi put a hand on Fujiko's, to tell her to stop.

Fujiko got up and stalked away, angrily. Haruhi watched after and put a hand to her chest. "Oh dear. I better go after her." She said. After getting up, the lady bowed her respects to Sakura and hurried off to chase after Fujiko.

Sakura bowed quickly and watched them. She turned back to Naruto slowly with a sad expression on her face.

Naruto saw this and smiled trying to bring up her spirits. "Don't be sad. It's not your fault." He said.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. You must hate me." She faced the floor and a single tear wriggled out of the corner of her eye. Sakura clutched her knee to try and force the tears back up.

She had killed his wife.

Sakura had _killed _Naruto's wife.

Naruto closed his eyes, but still had a smile. "No. I promised myself I would forgive you." He looked in the window and watched a bird fly away. "I knew in my heart that a part of me would always resent the fact you robbed us of Mai." He said, referring _Mai _to his deceased wife. "But I couldn't stay mad." Naruto said and smiled at her.

"Mai-san…" Sakura said slowly. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto sighed and put his cup of tea down. "You know, she reminded me of you." He said. "Determined and devoted to the one she loved." Naruto laughed. "I guess that's why I fell for her."

Sakura lifted her head. "Do you still…"

He smiled gently. "I'll always love you, Sakura. But I think… that it's long been over." He said referring to their love and hate relationship. "Times have changed. You and me can never exist now."

Sakura smiled and nodded gently. "You're right."

A brief silence fell shortly afterwards.

"Was… Mai a beautiful person?" Sakura asked slowly.

Pause.

"She was the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life." Naruto said. "I knew that when I first saw her on my trip with Ero-sennin that she was the one. The one I've been waiting for." He said.

Sakura stared. It hurt her that he felt so strongly towards her. She looked away. "Yet… looks can be so deceiving." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "She was a traitor. I'm sure she never meant it… whatever she did… but I still love her." He said.

Sakura nodded. She too, did not know why she was ordered to kill her, but she WAS the traitor. And orders were orders. As to this date, Naruto didn't seem to know the reason either. But he was letting life take its course.

"But hey! You still have your daughter. She's beautiful too." Sakura smiled. "I never saw so much devotion in such a small girl."

Naruto laughed. "Ah, but I have." He grinned and paused. "I saw it in your when we were little."

Sakura blushed. It was true. He still remembered.

"What about Haruhi-san?" Sakura asked. "What's the deal about a… sister in law?" It was weird. Sister in law? She had never suspected he'd have anything like that.

Naruto's smile disappeared. "Now you've reminded me…" He said and paused. "I was supposed to come and deliver some news."

Sakura stared. "What is it?"

_Somewhere else…_

…

"Fujiko-chan." Haruhi hugged her tightly. They both sat on the stairs of an alley. Fujiko was silently hunched over and crying. Tears rolled effortlessly down her cheeks and a silent cry came out.

"I really wish you'd forgive Sakura-san." Haruhi said soothingly. "Your father has."

Fujiko shot up. Her eyes red and wet from the tears. "You don't know anything!!" She hollered. "You don't have anything to do with this!! That--that--WITCH killed my mother!!" This time, Fujiko bawled freely. She jumped into the arms of Haruhi and cried with intensity.

Haruhi looked grave. She hugged Fujiko silently without words.

Ah the guilt.

But as the two hugged, another shadow graced their presence. Haruhi looked up and she smiled. Kind of halfheartedly, but it was still a smile. "So you made it." She said to the tall figure.

The tall figure smirked but looked at Fujiko. "What's wrong?"

Fujiko held a finger to her lips and smiled. "Let's not speak of it. Fujiko-chan just needs some space right now." She turned to face Fujiko. "Now, let's go to the tea house and apologize to her, shall we?" Referring to Sakura.

Fujiko wiped her eyes and nodded. Haruhi helped Fujiko up and she herself, gave a hug to the stranger.

The three left for the teahouse shortly after.

_Back at the Teahouse…_

"Well actually, I don't think it's in my power to tell you." He said. "But I think we should wait a bit. But I've been wanting to tell you something else too." Naruto smiled at her. "It's my surprise."

Sakura's stomach fluttered. So there it was. Shino had also told Sakura that Naruto had a secret in store. She wondered what it was.

"I'm staying!" Naruto bellowed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're… staying in Konoha?? That's great!" She jumped up and the two embraced with laughs. Finally… something was ACTUALLY going right today. Sakura felt happy that she'd be able to have her teammate back. Of course, he'd be bringing his new family along, but that would be fine. They'd just have to make more room for them.

The door creaked open and Sakura and Naruto both heard Haruhi's gentle voice calling out to them. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san… we're back." She said.

Sakura let go of Naruto. She smiled at Fujiko, who was now withered into a half sob, half angry state again. And she smiled at Haruhi who was silently and pleasantly nodding at Sakura. Then…

Sakura's blood withered into ice. Her face went pale and she immediately felt a lump in her throat. Her stomach fluttered and the room just went silent as her head spun.

Because… standing next to the half sobbing, half angry Fujiko… and next to the silent and pleasant soothing Haruhi, there stood a _third_ party.

There stood someone that made Sakura crumple into pieces.

There stood in all his magnificence…

Uchiha Sasuke.

**End Chapter. **

**A/N: **Yay! I feel pretty good about this chapter. And I'm so glad I got this plot twist worked out. It's getting really complicated, but I think if we ALL stay with me here, I could tell the story I am trying to convey. The plot is MAGNIFICENT and I am so anxious to write out the next few chapters!

So why is Uchiha Sasuke with Naruto, Fujiko and the beautiful and gentle, but mysteriously strange Haruhi? Find out in the next chapter! Well… at least, SOME of the whole story.

There will probably be 4 or 3 more installments of this story.

Thanks guys. Review please!

**Next Chapter: **Secrets, betrayals and dirty new lies are revealed as the entire family drama of Naruto and Fujiko are slowly brought out into revelation. And what about that beautiful but strangely mysterious woman, Haruhi? What is her deal? What secrets does SHE hold? And does she have an unlocked secret that involved her, Sasuke, murder and the sinister secret of Mai's death as well?

Read on and find out!


End file.
